Weird Complications
by Sabaku-no-Safina
Summary: The story has the same plot as my other story "Complications", only it is much more lighter and hilarious. It basically shows how a company's chairman, his secretary, his fiancee and two not-important-enough-to mention-detail people stumble their way across the most complicated thing in life - Love. (Rating may change) (Characters are not OOC) ( SasuSaku, NaruHina )
1. Chapter 1

**Hii guys ! This is after a long time that I started writing again so please bear with me. I promise I'll do my best to write better chapters ! A very big Thank You to all of you that fav, follow or review. It means a lot to me.  
This fic has the same plot as "Complications" by Haunted-by-Misery though I thought I would make a more hilarious and fluffier version of it. That story is also being written by me but the setting in that is much more serious and tragic. So, you can check it out if you want to have a dose of something heavier. #winks#  
**

**Point to be noted – unfortunately, I do not own Naruto.**

_Thoughts_

"speech"

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was quite early in the morning, the sun shining brightly and the birds chirping. Haruno Sakura was in her shower, preparing for the day that lay ahead. She worked at the well-known Uchiha Industries as the private secretary of none other than the chairman himself. Yes, her job was enviable, with the salary being outrageously good along with other luxurious facilities such as her own designer cabin. But no, that was not what made Sakura love her job so much. It was her boss: Uchiha Sasuke, the most eligible bachelor of the present time. 

It had all begun six months ago when she had first joined the staff there. She had found her boss to be a cool and very collected person. He did everything methodically and was not above punishing his subordinates for committing mistakes. Something about him had her entranced like any female who would meet the said person.

She would then find ways to be close to him like accumulating large amount of paperwork just to see him sign it, working overtime etc. Sakura frowned and shook her head while working up a smooth lather of soap on her body. _He never responded though. He's all work, work and work. But then I can't blame him, can I ? Running such a big company, being so handsome while I am just a normal girl. There's no way he would…_Sakura sighed as she stopped her train of thoughts. It was no time to dwell on such things, she had to get to work .With that, she switched off the shower and stepped outside without bothering to wrap a towel around her wet body. It didn't matter anyway as she lived alone in the apartment on the 12th floor of the building. She dried herself off and began to lay out her clothes. 

A dark pink V-neck dress with elbow-length sleeves and black high-heels. They were a part of her customary work clothes, being formal as well as elegant. It reached just a little above her knees and was her personal favourite. She quickly put them on, set on her shoulder-length hair and put on her best perfume. She then quickly grabbed her purse and left for her office, not stopping for breakfast.

There were not many people in the office when she arrived. She saw her colleague Rock Lee chatting with Uzumaki Naruto on the far corner next to the chairman's office. Both were good friends…somewhat matched due to their over-enthusiasm. What's more, they were also the president of the We-Love-Haruno-Sakura group. 

Gulping, Sakura tried to sneak into her cabin as quietly as possible lest the two of them see her and cause a - 

"Good Morning, Sakura-san !" Lee shouted on top of his voice. As the advertising head, he was pretty suited to his job. 

" Morning, Lee-san, Naruto-kun." She replied while obviously sweat-dropping . 

"Sakura-san, you are looking as youthful as ever today, my heart-"

"No, Sakura-chan _my heart _beats strongly for you today, dattebayo" Naruto said, cutting Lee short in his speech. _When does it doesn't, Naruto? _Sakura practically snapped when the two started fighting on as to who would present her with the most beautiful rose. Due to all this commotion, the three did not realize that a very important person was making his way towards them. They were standing before _his_ cabin after all.

"Ever the loud mouth, aren't you, Naruto ?" Uchiha Sasuke said with a smirk. Despite Naruto being his subordinate the two had been friends since their school days. All though their personalities crashed greatly they still managed to remain in some sort of 'best-buds' bond. The only thing Sasuke didn't like about Naruto was - 

Hearing his voice, Sakura suddenly turned around, only to go stumbling into Sasuke's arms. Naruto and Lee had their jaws on the floor while Sasuke stood in a quiet shock. Some people gasped while the girls hissed in annoyance. The pinkette herself grew crimson. She pushed herself off of him and turned her wide emerald eyes to him. Their eyes locked, hers showing embarrassment while he held her in his intense gaze. 

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-sama." She barely squeaked the words out of her mouth. "It's alright. What was going on here anyways?" He inquired. After seeing the roses in Lee and Naruto's hands, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "What is the meaning of this? Don't tell me you were trying to hit on Sakura again, Naruto !" 

Sakura, whose blush had receded, proudly came back when she heard this. _He knew ! Well, of course he did. He was friends with Naruto. He must have told him about his 'undying' love for her! _Sakura's heart sank at this. It explained why he never paid her attention. She was his friend's love target after all !  
What Sakura failed to notice was that Sasuke was getting more and more annoyed at the idea of Naruto trying to woo her. When Naruto was finally done explaining how much passion he had for her, Sasuke was already in a rage and Lee seemed to be suddenly very busy on his computer. 

"Whatever you want, just don't do it HERE, in MY office." He practically hissed and then left a very confused Naruto and a depressed Sakura. Sitting in his cabin, Sasuke held his head in his hands. _Why does it even bother me so much. I should be concentrating on Hinata. _He thought of his gentle fiancée. He was engaged to the daughter of the second most successful company's chairman. Hyuuga Hinata of the Hyuuga Corporations was a renowned beauty. With the long blue-black hair and lavender eyes, she looked like an angel. Her personality also went up to match her looks. 

_Then why do I even bother when Naruto tries to hook up with the Haruno girl. They could get married for all I care. _Despite his thoughts, deep inside he was glad that Sakura never returned his blond friend's feelings. Shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts, he went back to all the work at hand. 

Outside, Sakura had already punched Naruto thrice before retiring to her own cabin, next to her boss's. They were separated by a thick glass panel, with a curtain on the side of Sasuke to ensure privacy. Sakura cursed the curtain most of the time but today she was grateful for it. After that morning's incident, she didn't have the nerve to see him again. She blushed again at the thought of it. 

The rest of the day went uneventful till it was time for lunch. Just as Sakura was going to order a lunch box, Naruto and Lee came busting in. "Sakura-san, share my love bento !" They said in unison. "Naruto-kun, she's having only my handmade bento." Lee declared. Naruto countered by saying , "Mine's handmade too, Fuzzy Eyebrows! Specially prepared by yours truly for my dearest Sakura-chan." Sakura face palmed while the two kept bickering. _Why does this have to happen every day ? _Suddenly there was a loud sound and both of the boys laid out their rather unique bento lunches before her. Naruto's had an edible evil-looking orange fox in it while Lee's had his picture - him giving flying kisses to the eater.

Disgusted to the point where she might be off of bentos for life, Sakura called in for a certain red-haired colleague of hers. "Chouji-kun, here's lunch for you. I hope you enjoy it." Sakura said while handing him the two bentos. "More food ? Thank you, Sakura-san !" Lee and Naruto watched their food being taken away. "But Sakura-san…" Lee tried to protest before being cut off. "I'm not hungry Lee-san." "Yosh ! Then I, Rock Lee, too am not hungry !" He said with flames in his eyes. "Me too, dattebayo!" Naruto chimed in. 

At their chivalry, Sakura laughed. Even if those two were annoying, they were what she could call friends. Seeing her laugh happily, both the boys had a huge grin on their faces. They rushed over and brought the roses they had intended to give her in the morning. Finding a vase, she quickly set them up in the office and ordered coffee for the three. They sat back on their chairs and had a leisurely time throughout the lunch break.

Unknown to them, onyx-black eyes watched them intensely through a slip in a certain curtain._ This is really getting out of hand. I have to do something. Such things cannot be tolerated._ He thought darkly before turning away.

That evening, as the working time was about to get over, Sakura was summoned by Sasuke. A panic stricken Sakura entered his office hesitantly, hoping it wasn't some sort of punishment for the morning incident. She found the Sasuke sitting on his chair, facing the opposite side. 

"Haruno Sakura, do you know what your position is right now in this company." He asked first.

"It is as your secretary-cum-paperwork manager, Sasuke –sama." She replied softly. 

"Well, I must inform you that that's not the case anymore."

"Why…" Sakura's eyes widened to the max…_No, no, he couldn't be…_

"You are being removed from that post, Sakura."

**Deadly Cliffhanger, isn't it ? Sorry mina-san for being so nasty. It's my first story…how is it ? Please be kind enough to review…I really worked hard and reviews would motivate me to do more. Also I can't decide whether it should be Sasusaku or Sasuhina or both. Suggestions are welcome!**

**In the next chapter - What lies ahead ? And what's more…Hinata makes her appearance !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who followed, faved or reviewed ! I am still debating on whether to pair Sasuke with Hinata or Sakura…I see that some of you and even some of my friends prefer SasuSaku and NaruHina over the other. So, I'll see in the future how the story turns out.**

**Okay , here's the next chapter.  
**

**And just to remind you again – Still don't own Naruto. #Sigh#**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_No way ! What is going on ? What is he saying ? _Sakura could not comprehend Sasuke's point. Like the girl she was, her mind quickly jumped to all sorts of conclusions. Like her being so annoying that he was getting rid of her or that he might have found out about her infatuation with him or even worse. The Inner Sakura was furious. _It's because of that Baka Naruto and Lee-san! You two just wait ! I am going to kill…  
_

"Sakura ? Are you even listening ?" Sasuke had been going on and on explaining about her new position when he noticed that she was barely listening. "Y-yes…sorry…what was it ?" Sakura stammered. "You heard about the scandal at the advertising department, didn't you?" He inquired. The previous department co-head there had tried to embezzle money from the budget for his own profit. However he was caught and dealt with ( Thanks to Lee's youthful detective-work ), which left the position empty. 

"Yes, I have. It was very admirable of you to have caught him red-handed, Sasuke-sama. But what does it have to do with me. I had no connection, what-so-ever, to it." Sakura quickly clarified. Surely, there wasn't some misunderstanding now, was there? "Everything. The position's empty now and it cannot be left like that for long. The person I can trust the most with issues like this is you. I am aware that you initially applied for a job in that department. So Sakura, I want you to take over as the co-Head along with Lee till we find someone more suitable." Sasuke stated rather matter-of-factly. 

"But Sasuke-sama…what about the place of your secretary?" Sakura dreaded this new change for it surely meant for her to be taken away from her boss. Also, she would have to work alongside Lee and get along with other Department Heads, including Naruto. _Cha ! Bring it on ! Sasuke-sama said he trusts me the most, now's the time to impress him ! _Inner Sakura urged on. 

"I will come to that. As for the terms for your new position, its regular in all other ways, except that you may retain your current cabin. Also, any convenience needed by you will be fulfilled by the company if you require so." 

"I accept." 

"Very well. Now Sakura, I am telling this only to you for the time being and I expect you to keep it confidential." Sasuke waited for Sakura to nod before continuing. "I will not hire another secretary. Instead I have someone coming over to help me with the business. You will share your cabin with her and also guide her if she needs to be." For some strange reason, Sasuke took a deep breath. _ Why does it feel so hard to say this to her ?_ Sasuke wondered before speaking, " It will be Hyuuga Hinata, of the Hyuuga Corporations. Also, she's my…fiancée."

"WHAT ?!" Sakura practically screamed while Sasuke winced in response. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Her boss…to be married? Inner Sakura was on a rampage. _Damn it ! Damn it ! Damn it ! Someone stole Sasuke from me ! _Sasuke waited for the news to sink in and then explained, "It was agreed upon by my elder brother before he left to take over the American branch of our company. She'll be coming tomorrow but of course I expect you to be quiet about it." 

_Well, of course his elder brother had to go around and play cupid for her Sasuke-sama ! Uchiha Itachi, you gonna pay for this. Cha ! _Inner Sakura challenged on. "Of course, Sasuke-sama. I understand. Everything will go on smoothly." Sakura assured him, not wanting to look bad in front of him. 

"Good. I will announce the changes to everyone now. You are dismissed." He said decisively while turning his chair around to face the announcement mike.

Sakura left his office with a heavy heart. That day, before going home, everyone knew of Sakura's promotion. Some complained and grumbled while some found it reasonable. Others just acknowledged the fact and moved on with their works. Sakura knew that from the next day, her life was going to be totally different. 

_*Next Morning*  
_

Sakura walked briskly towards her cabin. As usual she was early and there were few people in the office. Fortunately, she wasn't able to find either Naruto or Lee. As she was approaching her destination, she found someone already standing in front of her door, as if waiting for Sakura to arrive. _It's her ! The fiancée ! _Sakura's heart was beating fast was some reason. In her sight was a girl, standing with her head bowed. She had pale skin and shiny blue-black hair which reached her waist. She was wearing a white and lavender dress which complimented her figure in a very decent manner. Her assessment was barely complete when the said person raised her head and looked straight at Sakura. 

_Good Lord! She is…She's beautiful ! _Sakura's eyes widened as her own green eyes met the girl's lavender ones. " Ano…umm…are you Sakura-san?" A timid voice inquired.

"Yes, that would be me."

"I am Hinata. I am here to h-help S-s-Sasuke-san with the work." Hinata said softly. She was glad that Sakura was a nice and friendly-looking person. _I hope I am able to do my best and not disappoint anyone._

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I have already been informed of the arrangement and – "

"Good morning, Sakura-san !" Lee almost screamed like he did almost every morning. Hinata suddenly became fidgety and an irritated vein popped up on Sakura's forehead. _Great…just what I needed.  
_" I am so happy that we will be working together, Sakura-san. It just fuels my hot-blooded passion to know that it is you who guides us. Even Guy-sensei is – " Lee was cut off when Sakura raised her hand in a _stop_ sign.

"Please keep your _hot-blooded passion _under control, Lee-san. We have new members here. Please don't ignore them." Sakura said while gesturing towards a fumbling Hinata. "Hinata, this is Rock Lee from the Advertising Department. He's the co-head along with me." Sakura explained. " N-nice to meet you. I am Hinata, a volunteering a-associate." Hinata introduced herself. 

"A volunteer ? Wonderful, Hinata-san ! I see you are in the springtime of your youth. You are as dedicated as me and Guy-sensei…" Yet again Lee was cut off in mid-sentence. 

"Cut it out, Fuzzy Eyebrows. You are always blabbering about this _youthful_ shit. Don't mind him, dattebayo." Naruto said to Hinata. He then turned to Sakura. " 'Morning, Sakura-chan ! Is she new here, because I haven't seen her around before." He asked while pointing to Hinata. "Yeah, she just joined. Her name is Hinata." 

"Nice to meet you, Hinata-chan ! I am Uzumaki Naruto, the Finance and Resources Head." Naruto chimed. But Hinata was too occupied with her thoughts to reply. Her face was currently a deep red and she was trying to form some coherent sentences from her mouth. _Naruto-kun's amazing ! _Hinata had never seen someone so cool and lively before. Sure she had a vast family but everyone was the serious and silent type. Especially her cousin, Neji. 

"Same h-here, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed an even deeper shade of red if that was even possible. 

"Yosh…let's get started with our day. Shall we ?" Sakura said. 

"Sure, Sakura-san . I am going to get some files, so that we can work on them _together." _ Lee said in a victorious tone. Irritated, Naruto shifted his leg so that it came in Lee's way, which resulted in Lee falling down, Naruto earning a bump on his head from a very annoyed Sakura and Hinata blushing furiously while witnessing the mess. 

It was a great start to the day.

**Just to make it clear. Yes, everyone is working at some or the other company in my fic. I just thought that every character would make a very interesting employee so… yeah, you got it.**

**In the next chapter - More characters introduced and wait…why is Hinata playing computer games and why is Sasuke jealous and whoa…who spilled coffee over the monitor?!**


End file.
